Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden is a character from the Metal Gear ''series. He previously fought Wolverine in the 52nd episode of Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akame vs. Raiden *Raiden vs Alpha (VainGlory) *Raiden vs Black★Rock Shooter *Raiden vs Bygone *Cyborg vs. Raiden *Cyrax vs Raiden *Darth Maul Vs Raiden *Deadpool vs Raiden (Metal Gear) *Raiden vs Deathstroke *Raiden VS Demon Eyes Kyo *Raiden vs Excalibur *Raiden vs Fulgore *Raiden vs Genji *Genos vs. Raiden *Greninja vs Raiden *Raiden vs. Guts *Henry Cooldown vs. Raiden (Complete) *Iron Man vs Raiden *Jake vs Raiden (Complete) *James Heller vs Raiden *Kakashi Hatake VS Raiden *Raiden vs Labrys *Raiden vs Leonhardt Victorion *Raiden VS Lex Luthor (Complete) *Raiden (MGS) VS Link *Master Chief vs Raiden (Complete) *Raiden VS Masked Man *Meta Knight vs. Raiden *Raiden vs. Nu-13 (Complete) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs Raiden (Metal Gear) * Roronoa Zoro vs. Raiden * Raiden vs Ruby Rose * Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Complete) * Raiden VS Ryuko Matoi * Raiden VS Sasuke Uchiha * Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Raiden *Raiden vs Scorpion *Sektor vs Raiden *Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden (Complete) * Siege vs Raiden * Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) * Strider Hiryu vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raiden Vs Travis Touchdown * Raiden vs. Undyne * Raiden vs. X-23 * Raiden(Metal Gear) VS Yaiba Kamikaze (Complete) *Raiden vs. Zero (Complete) *Dante vs Raiden Possible Opponents * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Taka History Jack is an American child soldier who was born in the 1980's and was raised by Solidus Snake. His body was heavily modified after he was captured due to his anti-Patriot activities. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 35 years *Height: Approx. 5'10"/177.8 cm *Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt *Former child soldier & spy *Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc. *Proud wearer of 5 cyborg bodies Powers & Arsenal *Durable cyborg body *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Can generate electricity *Fuel cell electrolyte absorption *Blade Mode *Zandatsu *Ripper Mode Murasama ''High-Frequency Blade *Vibrations destabilize target's molecular bonds *Faster vibrations rate than Raiden's original HF Blade *High uptake rate *Originally forged in 16th century *Previously owned by Sam Rodrigues *ID Locked *Cuts through nanomachines, son! Feats *Defeated Solidus Snake *Helped bring down the Patriots *Defeated Desperado & World Marshal *Blocked attacks from Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS *Lifted & threw Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS *Held back Outer Haven battleship *Survived the mindf##king story of Metal Gear Solid 2 Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 30's *Child soldier during Liberian Civil War *Member of Task Force XXI, FOXHOUND, and Maverick *Most of body replaced with cybernetics High-Frequency Blade Arsenal *Mk. 23 Pistol *Throw Knife *LAG-2 Rocket Launcher *Homing Missile Launcher *Grenades **Fragmentation **EMP **RP **Jam *Nanorepair Paste **Heals Raiden *Bloodlust **Twin machetes *Dystopia **Twin magnetic sais **Can pull himself towards enemies *L'Etranger **Bladed polearm Cyborg Body Feats *Top running speed: "Mach 2" (according to Sundowner) *Defeated Solidus Snake, Vamp, Blade Wolf, Sundowner, Monsoon, Mistral, Sam, and Armstrong *Can take blows from Armstrong *Can run on missiles *Held off Outer Haven with one arm *Fended off FROGS without any arms *Bests cyborgs, GECKO's, and Metal Gear's Faults *Defeated by Sam Rodrigues in first encounter *High-frequency sword broken by Armstrong *EMP and Jam grenades not useful against nanomachine-free targets *Reliant on enemy power cores to heal *Often has no regard for his own safety or well-being Gallery Raiden-MGS2.jpg|Raiden during Metal Gear Solid 2 RaidencyborgIntro.jpg|Raiden's first cybernetic body Trivia * Raiden is the third Konami character to get into Death Battle. The first two were Bomberman and Solid Snake. ** He is also the second Metal Gear character to get in. The first was Solid Snake. * Raiden is the fifth cyborg combatant, after RoboCop, Sektor, Fulgore, and Darth Vader. * He's the second combatant named Raiden, the first being Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. ** Coincidentally, they both fought a Marvel Comics character. ** This Raiden, however, is the only one to have won his Death Battle. * Raiden is the first cyborg combatant who doesn't fight a combatant who utilizes technology to fight. (Although Wolverine's adamantium skeleton was a product of science, it's still a part of his natural biology). Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Konami Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Super Soldiers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Military Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Samurai Category:Cyborg Category:Machete Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Main Protagonist Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Playable Character